


The Hot Old Guy In Town

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [142]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After months of unhappiness, you find something good in the form of the lonely, older man in town.





	The Hot Old Guy In Town

“Fuck-deeper”, you groaned, pushing your ass back as his cock stretched you, your head falling onto your arms as his hands ran down your back, before gripping your hips tight and fucking into you hard.

You made no attempt to keep quiet.

Tonight was all about finally getting some pleasure.

You’d gone too long without a dick inside you. You’d relish in the feeling of Ramiel’s heavy cock filling you up, his beard scraping against your skin when he leaned down, lips meeting the back of your neck as he left open mouthed kisses on you.

His cock slid in and out of you, each thrust making his tip slide right against your prostate, your cock rutting against the bed as you tried to find some friction.

“Ah-no cumming until I say”, he breathed into your ear, biting your lobe and sucking on it, before kissing that spot that had your eyes rolling to the back of your head, just as his cock once again pressed against your prostate.

Despite the age gap, he showed no signs of it, having more stamina than you’d have ever expected.

It was your third round of the day, and your asshole was aching. Yet it seemed like he’d never run out of energy.

Not that you’d complain.

This man was making up for the months of lonely nights and fucking yourself with your fingers. You’d go as many rounds as he wanted.

“Use my ass”, you panted, relishing in the way he sped up immediately, fucking you like a madman, his hands moving up and wrapping around your throat, squeezing just enough that the pleasure elevated, your entire body on fire, each spot his lips met tingling, your ass even more sensitive and able to feel every inch of his cock inside you.

After a few minutes of pounding into you, he shifted his stance, standing with his feet on the bed, cock still buried balls deep inside you.

The new position had him hitting your prostate with even more force than before, one of his hands leaving your throat, moving down and under you, reaching your cock and gripping it tight, the other holding onto your shoulder, ramming you with his cock every single time he slammed into you.

Ramiel stroked you in harmony with his thrusts, your cock throbbing in his hands, balls full and desperate for a release.

It didn’t take before you felt that familiar fluttering in your stomach, knowing you were so close to cumming.

You reached up, grabbing his arm and moving his hand toward your throat.

He chuckled, kissing your neck, before gripping your throat harder than before, cutting off your oxygen and biting onto your shoulder.

And that was all it took for you to orgasm, your mind going blank as spurt after spurt of your load was released onto his bedsheets.

You felt your ass tighten around his length, a raw scream leaving his throat as his hips stuttered, before he stopped, groaning as you felt him fill you with his seed.

You both stayed in your positions, panting for a few seconds, before the lust wore off and the aching set in.

Pushing his chest lightly, he slipped out of you as you flopped onto the bed, not caring about the cum that had just coated your entire stomach, or the load that was leaking out of your asshole.

“I’ll get the towel”.

You nodded, shutting your eyes for a few seconds, before feeling the warm towel on your ass, Ramiel cleaning you up, flipping you over and doing the same to your stomach.

“Don’t roll over”, he warned, quickly grabbing his shirt and throwing it onto the wet patch, not bothering to change the sheets.

He threw the towel to the floor and jumped onto the bed beside you, holding himself up on his arm as you stared at him, a blissed out smile on your face.

“So…how’s everything going?”

You knew exactly what he was asking by the tone of his voice.

“Good, I guess. I mean-divorcing a guy I’ve been dating since fifteen isn’t exactly where I saw myself ten years ago. And having him try and steal everything I own is hard. But-whatever. At least I’m finally getting some dick after almost a whole year of nothing”, you shrugged, reaching over and tugging his cock lightly, Ramiel shaking his head in amusement.

“Besides-once this is over, I’ll never have to see him again. He can go straight to hell for all I care”.

“Don’t worry about that. I’m sure there’ll be a special spot saved just for him”.

“If only”, you muttered, missing the way Ramiel clenched his jaw, already making sure your soon-to-be ex would spend the rest of eternity regretting what he’d done to you.

“So…what’s up with you then? You haven’t exactly spoken much about your life since we’ve known each other”.

“Nothing to know. I live on my own. Keep to myself. And stay out of trouble. Which you already know”.

“Yea, I know that. But-I mean-what about family? Friends? What do you even do apart from fish?”

“I have a few brothers. A sister. But…it’s been a while since I’ve seen any of them”.

You could tell he didn’t really want to talk much about them, a certain sadness in his voice. So you decided not to pry any further, turning back onto your stomach and tracing random patterns on his chest, kissing his shoulder lightly.

You had no idea what it was about the man that had you opening up to him, even though you’d only met him a month ago.

But you’d never felt more at peace than you did with him.

So you just shut your eyes, not worrying about a divorce. Not worrying about money. Not worrying about anything.

You’d just had your brains fucked out all day long, and now you were about to fall asleep in that same man’s bed.

What the hell could be better than that?


End file.
